Dreadlord Mythology
Dreadlord mythology is the mythology of the Dreadlords. Overall Explanation 'Hadoushin' Hadou Gods (Hadou meaning "Royal Path, Way, Route, etc.) are the Gods led by Dzani Nia that are committed to continuous, unlimited expansion, no matter how great or small the world, Hadou will flood it entirety. Essentially this means that Hadou will encompass anything and everything regardless of scale. Be it from a singular universe, to a dimensionless space such as the Throne (world). Because of this, until the era of Katwia two Hadou deities could not co-exist, there is no empty space between gods. Hadou Gods are walking Taikyoku/Atziluth who defines their own boundaries, and they infinitely expands their desire until everything in setting has been subjugated to their law (integrated). They are the gods that encompass the throne as the next godhead. Hadou Gods by default cannot co-exist without Marie, they would devour one another until only one them is left alive to occupy the Throne and become the Godhead. 'Sensory' A Sensory is basically the Avatar of a Hadou God. But there is no statement suggesting Gudou Gods cannot have sensories either. The Sensory has a similar appearance to the original Hadou God. For example, the Mercury's sensories: Karl Kraft, Hermes Trismesgistus, and Alessandro Cogliostoro all have very similar appearances and physical traits. Sensories also can be boosted by their god counterparts. However sensories must awaken to their god-selves, such is the case with Katwia's Sensory, and others can be completely oblivious to their god-selves, such is the case with some of the Mercury's sensories. 'Apoptosis' An Apoptosis is the "self defeating factor", a cancerous cell to a Hadou God with a conflicted desire to die. Apoptosis is generally the same gender, but this is not always the case. If the Apoptosis is the same gender as the Hadou God, then they will have a strong bond and friendship with the Hadou God. If the Apoptosis is the opposite gender, then they and the Hadou God will be attracted romantically to each other. The Apoptosis is always identical in scale and power to the original Hadou deity. 'Godoushin' Gudou Gods (Gudou meaning "Truth Seeking Path, Way, Route, etc.), unlike Hadou Gods, are not affected by the surrounding reality or the Atziluth-Tai (Supreme Law) and instead changing the reality in itself, forming a Taikyoku Dimension inside themselves. They can not take the Throne because they are self contained, but they are the ones who accompany the Hadou God of the new era. Gudou Gods are described as single celled organisms compared to the "multicellular" Hadou Gods. "Cells" here are referring to souls. Because Gudou is all about the self, and their will is self centered and unified, Gudou Gods are far more unlikely to have an Apoptosis than Hadou Gods. However because of the sheer spiritual mass of a Hadou God and their Taikyoku values normally always being higher, Hadou is normally stronger than Gudou. Gudou Gods fight similar to normal people. They must make physical contact in order to overwrite each other's laws. In Dreadlord Mythology, the Godou Gods are seen as the Ones that Do Dzani Nia's Will. The Goudou Gods are the Seen as the Guards of the Entry to the Throne, and the ones that stop Hadou Gods from creating a Singularity Between The Lowest Floor of the Throne ( The Multiverse ) And the Higher Realms of the Throne. 'The Throne' The Throne (座 literally means "Seat") is a metaphysical device created as a byproduct of the First Heaven's civilization to manage all dominant Hadou Taikyoku. The Throne can not exist without taikyoku (it was likely created by First Heaven herself), the concept of taikyoku however will exist without the Throne. Taikyoku is a concept that existed long before the Throne was even created. Nothing can exist outside the Throne's Domain due to the nature of Hadou it is stated in plain text below. The space Throne holds are within as well as things outside (i.e. Twilight Beach, separate infinite worlds exist as it were "under the" Throne, beyond creation) - but are still are part of the Hadou. And no matter how many of these worlds spawn from nowhere, they will be a part of it. Heaven (what Hadou Gods are called) is the alpha and omega, the beginning and the end, everything and nothing, they are what precedes duality. And even if there was something external (that is not possible, unless it's another Hadou / Gudou, nothing can be external to it.). The Dominant Hadou will swallow it. Atziluth-Tai - The law of the throne. It's the wellspring of the concepts that operate in the setting, basically the mechanics of the cosmology itself. Hadou God's define their own mechanics, so Other Lores will work Differently, Aside from the macro mechanics (Taikyoku, etc.) of setting. By Example, would be like how life forms perceive and act, how the world looks like, how the soul is managed after death (whether or not it is erased from existence after death or reset back in time, so you practically keep reliving your life over and over again), or whether the concept of (insert here) exist or not. 'Ri Isatratsa/Die Ewigkeit' A magic formula created by the Mercurius Snake of Mercury which allows the user to absorb souls and convert them into power. The basic abilities of all Ri Isatratsa users include: the ability to absorb the souls of the dead and boost their power with it (with merely 1,000 souls, nuclear level weapons are completely ineffective), the ability to sense souls over very large distances, and detect their individual characteristics, have a body that only serves for physical interaction (even if their entire body is destroyed, they will regenerate as long as their soul is intact), have power derived from a "Holy Relic" (Which can be any item of the user's choosing), and the ability to deal spiritual damage in conjunction with physical. 'Holy Relics' A Holy Relic is a weapon or artifact, which is a concept implemented by the Mercury, the core of which is powered by spiritual techniques. These artifacts have nothing to do with the relics of any religion or spirituality, they are the manifestation of thoughts and feelings of people. No matter what it is, faith, profound hatred or resentment, love, or a curse, if something has a huge amount of concentration in a single object, it eventually will be called one's "holy relic". After binding a contract, the knight of the soul is assimilated with the relic forming the strongest spiritual connection, and it is almost impossible to break. After this, control of the relic is a very complex process, a normal person can not even master the first level of Ri Isatratsa. *Multilevel Damage: attacks from holy relics must be blocked on two planes of existence at the same time, material and spiritual. In addition, the wounds inflicted by relics is not only physical and spiritual trauma, it is conceptual as one can attack the very concept or "idea" of a person's existence. Holy Relic users must also possess above average intellect. *Soul Manipulation: Ability to absorb the souls of the dead (or living), each soul is absorbed in proportion to the user and enhances all characteristics. It also allows you to resist or ignore (if the gap is too large in quantity) other abilities. *Spiritual Armor: Relics surround their wielders with spiritual armor, which passively protects them from any impact. The strength of the armor depends directly on the number of souls. Having just 1000 souls will allow one to withstand nuclear attacks completely without receiving any damage. *ESP (Extrasensory Perception): Ri Isatratsa users feel souls at very large distances and see them in different color spectra or perceive them differently. *Regeneration (Low Godly): loss of the body is nothing for an Ewigkeit user, they can instantly recover their body and spiritual essence, even if nothing is left of the body. Spiritual wounds of some complexity (torn entrails, severed limbs, fractured head) also heal within one hour. As the apostle is associated with their relic, killing them can only occur by destroying the holy relic itself severing the connection. 'Levels of Die Ewigkeit' Assiah: The first level of the Ewigkeit formula, the characteristic that indicates the Soul Relic has manifested from the user’s soul. At this rank it is physical and somewhat unstable while at the same time giving the user a minor set of abilities. It also grants a more resilient body but can still be killed by hitting vital areas like the heart and brain. What a Holy Relic does varies from individual to individual. Yetzirah: The second level of the Ewigkeit formula, when the Holy Relic is finally starting to show their particular traits. The Holy Relic is now stable and can be weaponized. His or her body is now strengthened to superhuman levels, as well as no longer able to killed through their vital areas and their bodies seizing to age, although the soul will continue to do so. Briah: The third level of the Ewigkeit formula, which allows the user's absolute deepest desire to be made reality. There are two different types of Briah: Gudou (Which is when one's desire compresses inwards i.e. themselves) and Hadou (When one's desire compresses outwards i.e. others). Said desire gives the user an ability relating to it in at least some capacity. When the user has a Hadou desire, their ability will alter their surroundings, while a Gudou desire will alter themselves, though mixtures of both exist, such is the case with Wilhelm. Aztiluth: The final and ultimate level of the Die Ewigkeit formula, when the user becomes a full-blown God and starts to paint over reality with their own Law, essentially making the Outerverse a canvas. The ability given to one by their desire is now amplified to far greater levels, and users are capable of manipulating reality on a conceptual level, in addition to literally being walking universes, a mere drop of their blood weighing more than a neutron star. The difference of Hadou and Gudou still exists, now in the form of Hadou and Gudou Gods. However, not everyone is capable of attaining Atziluth, as it is a right determined at one's birth. 'Taikyoku' Taikyoku/Taiji (referred to by the Warlords as "Atziluth") is the beginning of all things, the root, original/first beginning, or beginning of all beginnings. Taikyoku is even the source of yin and yang. Taikyoku is the "Supreme Ultimate" state of limitless potential, the oneness before duality, all who have reached Atziluth have taikyoku. Atziluth is the emanation of the spirit/soul (Atman), which is beyond the dimensional framework, representing a cosmic law which repaints all of reality for themselves, in accordance with the desire of the god itself, bypassing any obstacles because taikyoku is primary in relation to any form of existence. Beings who reached taikyoku are transcendent in relation to any form of existence, any form of information, any form of duality, any form of time-space, regardless of its complexity, or its size. Taikyoku is the root of all things and phenomena, therefore, regardless if an impact is tangible, intangible, spiritual, mental, logical, verbal, nothing can affect them. To oppose the law, you are required to possess an equivalent or greater Taikyoku value to compete on a similar playing field as the Atziluth user. Everyone who has reached Atziluth is a walking universe (the universes are Taikyoku and therefore "beyond dimensions"); atoms, spirits, planets, stars, the concept of the existence and nonexistence of all this is the all-encompassing ultimate reality, which is a Hadou / Gudou god. Even a drop of Gudou God's blood weighs more than celestial bodies. The very size at the same time does not depend on the physical dimensions, from a physical point of view the universe exists "outside" them. A god with a more powerful Atman, will actually have a "body" that is much "larger and deeper" than other gods. Category:Mythology